Portgas D. Noir/Relationships
Relationships Marines As a Vice Admiral''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 10, Noir is generally well respected if not well-liked''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 1. She is well known in the Corps for her skill with Haki''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 14 and her long rivalry with Shanks''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 1. Noir has her own sense of justice and despises the prevailing doctrine of Absolute Justice''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4. This has caused friction between her and most of the admiralty. Noir loathes most of the admiralty for trying to poach members of her crew. Monkey D. Garp Garp and Noir have a long history. Noir served under Garp as an Ensign''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 5. Garp regards her fondly and considers her to be one of the best Marines he ever worked with. Even after Noir left Garp’s command the two have maintained a close bond, close enough that Noir puts up with Garp’s jokes about Shanks and occasionally sends him expensive alcohol in spite of her irritation at Garp’s quirks. Garp often tells stories of Noir to other Marines and civilians. Garp is the one who informed Noir of Rouge’s death. He also lied and told Noir that Ace died shortly after birth. Noir trust in Garp was such that she did not question the information. Discovering Garp’s lie''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2 severely impacted her relationship with the Vice Admiral. The lie and insinuation that Garp had to protect Ace from even Noir came as a personal betrayal. As such, Noir no longer trusts Garp with anything not related to their work. Her anger only increases when she discovers the extent - or rather lack - of Garp’s care for Ace and Luffy. In order to get revenge on Garp, Noir trains Luffy in hopes Luffy will irritate Garp''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 6, and is vindictively pleased when she eventually succeeds''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea -'' Chapter 12. A year later, Noir’s anger at Garp has only subsided''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7 and she is much less tolerant of Garp’s jokes than she used to be. However, despite the falling out, Noir respects Garp's training methods enough to let him train one of her crew for a month while she is on medical leave. She is well aware of the side effects of Garp's training, having undergone Garp's training and experienced the effects firsthand''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 13. Smoker Once Noir's subordinate, Smoker has a close relationship with his former captain. Noir knows his hobby of rock-balancing and takes care not to disrupt the concentration he requires. Noir appreciates Smoker's value of privacy and willingness to keep his nose out of people's business unless necessary. However, she sometimes laments Smoker's intelligence and ability to put clues together. She is prone to teasing Smoker, such as when she teased him over the irony of having the Smoke-Smoke Fruit when his name was Smoker''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 11 and for emulating Noir and Garp by picking up Luffy as a rival. Smoker is not a fan of Noir's teasing. Nor is he a fan of sparring with Noir, as he thinks Noir is far too ruthless for a friendly spar''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 11. Noir refused to allow Smoker to think himself invincible as a Logia, and went to great lengths to impress that notion home. Smoker knows if he pulls stupid stunts, Noir will hunt him down and make him regret said stupid decisions in short order. Noir specifically taught Smoker how to fight Haki users, as Haki is one of the main weaknesses of Devil Fruit users. She holds Smoker to a certain standard, and is all too willing to give him remedial lessons when he doesn't meet those standards. Smoker highly respects Noir. He asked her to give his men lectures on Haki, and considers her an expert on the subject. He is also concerned at Noir's visible exhaustion after her vacation and thinks she should retire, though he respects that it is Noir's choice to make. He also keeps his concern to himself, suggesting that he is somewhat wary of Noir's ire. He does scorn Noir's choice of footwear in combat. Despite this, he recognizes Noir's combat ability, attempting to restrict Noir's use of Haki in an old challenge between them despite his own Logia abilities, worried Noir would win the bet. Smoker is disdainful of Noir's tarot cards. Smoker is comfortable enough with Noir to scold her for training Luffy in Haki, despite their difference in rank. Sakazuki Noir and Sakazuki have a long history of animosity. Noir was present at Ohara, and was furious at Vice Admiral Sakazuki’s order to fire on the civilian refugee ship. At that moment, Noir lost all respect for Sakazuki. She publicly called him out in front of a number of gathered Marines, disregarding the high chance of injury or death at Sakazuki’s hands''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 9. Even as an Admiral, Noir refuses to respect Sakazuki and outright loathes him. She does not agree with his belief of Absolute Justice, or his complete disregard for causing collateral damage to civilians or fellow Marines. His attempts to poach members of her crew only makes Noir hate him that much more. If Noir could, she would throw Sakazuki in prison. Sakazuki dislikes Noir just as much, from her brazen disrespect to her 'wasting' of Sile's Devil Fruit abilities. Sengoku Noir respects Sengoku, and is confident enough in their professional relationship to ask for favors and bend certain orders without fear of reprimand''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. As Sengoku has overridden transfer orders for Noir's crew, Noir has repaid Sengoku with high quality alcohol''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. She is unafraid to make Sengoku's life difficult, and Sengoku avoids upsetting her as much as he can for that reason. Sengoku highly respects Noir's skills, both as a leader and combatant. He is well aware that Noir's crew is full of difficult Marines, and respects that Noir can keep them under control. He also respects Noir's skill in Haki, being surprised and alarmed when someone managed to evade those skills. He trusts her expertise in regards to Conqueror's Haki as Noir is one of two Marines with the skill, and highly values Noir for that skill alone. Sengoku has noted that Noir is more skilled than any of the Vice Admirals bar Garp, and wants Noir to replace Kuzan as Admiral after Sengoku retires. He is highly displeased to learn of Noir's near death. Sengoku is well acquainted with Noir's quirks. Her disregard of the uniform annoys him, but he lets it go because as far as quirks go it isn't nearly as bad as it could be. He is not pleased that Noir has picked up a couple of Garp's quirks, but is relieved that she is not nearly as frustrating as Garp is. Sengoku is displeased that Noir has contacts among the Underworld, on the basis that they are criminals. Noir disagrees with Sengoku's belief that children are fated to follow in their parents' footsteps. They have argued over that belief at least once. Sengoku and Noir's relationship is heavily strained after Luffy enters the Grand Line. Sengoku is furious that Noir taught Luffy Haki. Having learned about Ace's heritage, Sengoku harbors doubts as to Noir's loyalty to the Marines. Noir is insulted by the doubt, and angry at Sengoku's orders to engage an enemy that would wipe out Noir's crew with little effort - angry enough that she lies to Sengoku and immediately decides to disobey the direct order. Kuzan Noir respects Kuzan. They seem to be close, as Noir was aware that Kuzan allowed Robin to escape Ohara, and his reasons for doing so. Noir helped Kuzan follow Robin’s exploits through the years, and gave Kuzan the needed information to track her down. Crew Noir does not stand on formalities, and is close enough with long time crew members that they act more like family and friends than superior and subordinate. Her crew is comfortable enough to tease Noir. Noir trusts them enough to share personal details. Noir is highly protective of her crew. She is furious at the attempts by her colleagues and superiors to poach them. Noir lies to Sengoku and disobeys a direct order to keep her crew from getting slaughtered. Noir prioritizes her crew’s well-being. When several among her crew were not ready for the dangers of the New World, Noir delayed her hunt for Shanks so they could train. Noir trains her crew in Haki even though only Vice Admirals are normally taught the skill. Noir does not mind if her crew members do not like her, so long as they trust each other to guard their backs. Cade Noir has known Cade for decades and places immense trust in her First Mate. In her absence, Noir leaves command of the Akatokuro to Cade, as Noir knows Cade is a fine commander and would do well if he left her command. Cade serves as Noir’s moral compass, as Noir decided shortly after meeting Cade that she liked his morals and knew Cade would hold her accountable. When considering a legally or morally questionable action, Noir consults Cade for his thoughts''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 4. Calig Rafi Noir respects Rafi’s skills, inside and outside of combat, as well as her ability as a leader. Rafi rose through the ranks under Noir’s command, eventually becoming Noir’s Second Mate over other members of the crew''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 16. Rafi has been given important duties, such as when Rafi was given orders to single-handedly protect the children they were rescuing from slavers, instead of eliminating the slavers with the rest of the boarding crew. Noir leaves most of the paperwork to Rafi, as the Logia is capable of completing it quickly. Noir is aware of Rafi’s sadistic nature, but expects Rafi to adhere to a standard of behavior. Two known rules are that Rafi’s actions are not allowed to negatively affect the crew, and that she is not allowed to traumatize children. Otherwise, Noir is fond of Rafi and tends to be fairly relaxed in disciplining the Logia. Rafi often exasperates Noir and other high ranked Marines, but Noir rarely reprimands Rafi for it. Noir knows Rafi is mean in the mornings, and assigns combat training with Rafi as a form of punishment. After Noir nearly died, Noir was unsurprised to hear Rafi had cheerfully tortured a dozen prisoners to death, nor was Noir perturbed at Rafi’s actions, merely commenting that Rafi’s behavior was tamer than usual''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 15. The two women are closer than their professional relationship would suggest. Noir listens to Rafi, and sometimes allows Rafi to talk her into ‘living a little,’ even if Noir later regrets it''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 6. Noir trusts Rafi enough to share personal feelings that may be considered treasonous for a Marine to have, such as Noir’s thoughts on arresting Shanks. Later, Noir brought Rafi into the Net, trusting Rafi with the protection of innocents. Noir is protective of Rafi, ensuring Rafi knew she was not invincible due to being a Logia and teaching Rafi Haki despite Rafi only bearing the rank of Commander. Noir also finds Rafi attractive, but refuses to consider any relationship with her subordinate on the basis that it would be an abuse of Noir’s authority as Rafi’s commanding officer. Ten Sile Ten Sile has been a member of Noir's crew for seven years, and Noir is highly protective of the ropemaker. She does not care that she is 'wasting' Sile's Devil Fruit by not having him fight on the front lines, and she viciously counters every attempt to transfer him from the Akatokuro. Noir is gentle with Sile, reassuring him and worrying about his health. She is patient with him and takes care not to even hint that she is angry while in his presence, so he does not think she is angry with him. Sile feels safe with Noir, and was anxious when she took an extended leave of absence. Regardless, he trusts her unconditionally, crying with relief when Noir promised him that she would never allow someone to steal him from her command. She goes as far as accepting an unwanted promotion in order to uphold that promise. After Sile awakens his Conqueror's Haki, she puts aside her grudge against Garp and asks him to train Sile while Noir was on medical leave. Sile was extremely distressed at Noir’s near death to the point he awakened Conqueror’s Haki and later unleashed it by accident while Noir was in surgery. When he finally saw Noir and was reassured by her that she would be alright, Sile burst into relieved tears. Sile holds Noir’s life as more valuable than his, thinking himself as Noir’s charity case and thinking he instead should have taken the bullet that nearly ended Noir’s life. Noir doesn’t agree or approve of that belief, and tries to counter it when she can. Orion While cautious of Orion's Devil Fruit, Noir is not so wary that she is unwilling to make use of Orion's abilities. She has taken precautions to limit the chance of affecting the crew. Noir does not seem to discriminate against Orion for his abilities. Orion is amused at Noir's tendency to gamble with her crew, and likes to watch her clean out everyone's pockets. He once held a grudge for losing to Noir, but lost it after realizing the reason behind it. He is one of the few to know how Noir cheats at cards. He doesn't agree with Noir's insistence on capturing Red Hair over killing him, but is sympathetic upon learning of Noir and Shanks' history. Aria Noir has a healthy respect for the Akatokuro's cook, and an even healthier respect for Aria's rolling pin. In fourteen years, Noir has not known anyone capable of escaping Aria when the cook puts her mind to something. Noir is familiar enough with the cook to spot when Aria's temper is close to snapping, and knows to worry more about whoever set her off than the cook herself. Family Portgas D. Rouge Noir and Rouge were very close, noted by both Noir and others to be as close as sisters could be''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 3. Noir has referred to Rouge as her best friend. Rouge raised Noir, and seemingly put up with a number of incidents where Noir got up to mischief. Noir was highly protective of Rouge, joining the Marines in order to protect her sister when Roger couldn't. She never breathed a word of Rouge's relationship with Roger, knowing it would lead to Rouge's death. Noir took Rouge's death very hard and still holds a grudge for Roger's part in Rouge's death. Noir's love for her sister passed on to Rouge's son. Rouge trained Noir from an early age to follow Rouge in an unnamed profession. The training left both women less than sane, but Noir does not seem to hold a grudge against Rouge for it''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 14. Noir was amazed to learn that Rouge had managed to conceive despite the genetic issues both of them had. However, due to those problems, Noir was grief stricken, but not surprised, to hear of Rouge's later death. She considers it minor miracle that Rouge managed to give birth on top of holding her pregnancy for so long. Gol D. Roger Little is known about Roger and Noir's relationship. Roger seemed to be a significant presence in Noir's childhood, having not only trained Noir in combat but also helped Rouge raise Noir. After Noir enlisted in the Marines, she never told anyone about Roger. Noir was close to Roger, instantly recognizing his face and his habits reflected in the man's son, as well as the same conviction shown by Luffy in following their dreams. Roger's execution was extremely difficult to watch for Noir. However, after Roger's rumored relationship and child endangered Rouge and eventually led to her death, Noir developed a deep seated hatred of Roger. Even decades later, she still holds a grudge against the man for not upholding his promise to protect Rouge. Despite her anger, Noir loves Roger a great deal. She grieved for at least year after his execution''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 11, and did not appreciate questions about his capture and execution. Even decades after his execution, Noir still finds it difficult and painful to talk about the circumstances leading to his death. Portgas D. Ace Ace is Noir’s nephew and godson, who she thought died alongside her sister. Due to genetic health issues, it was thought neither Rouge nor Noir would ever give birth, and so Noir sees Ace as something of a minor miracle. Noir mourned Ace for seventeen years before she inadvertently discovers his survival when she runs into him on an unnamed island. At first, she is reluctant to believe it is him, but she later confirms his identity. Despite knowing almost nothing about her nephew, Noir still has a soft spot for him. She paid for his towering food bill within minutes of suspecting his identity, and tracked down his childhood home in order to investigate the source of Ace’s shit self-esteem, fully willing to make those responsible pay dearly for it. Noir is also furious ''with Garp for lying to her about Ace’s death, as it means she did not get the chance to raise Ace and tell him about his parents. However, Noir is rather wary of becoming attached to her nephew. Upon meeting him for the first time, Noir purposely does not tell Ace of their relation, even referring to Rouge as her best friend instead of her sister. Later, when choosing between her duty to the Marines and her nephew, Noir chooses the Marines. Noir reasons that Ace has no will to live, and with his reckless nature will end up on the execution platform before long. As selfish as it is, Noir does not believe she can handle mourning her nephew a second time. Ace initially asks about Noir, hoping to challenge her to a fight. Even learning of her reputation and seeing first hand some of her skills, Ace’s desire to eventually fight her does not diminish. That Noir does not hate him despite knowing and hating his father confuses him. Her assertion that it is ''his opinion that matters, not people who don’t know anything, surprises him. Ace is shocked to learn that Noir is a high ranking Marine. He isn’t happy to learn of his relation to Noir, and wonders why Noir did not tell him. Ace is angry at Noir for never visiting him. He is hurt that she did not tell him of their relation. While grateful she taught Luffy Haki, Ace is jealous that Noir seemingly willingly trained and adopted Luffy while rejecting Ace. Ace has decided that he does not need Noir in his life. He continues to cling to that decision, despite hearing from Buggy - Noir's oath-brother - that Noir would have raised him if she had known Ace survived Baterilla. This stubbornness seems to be a result of Ace's disinclination to trust, and as a measure to protect himself from being hurt. Buggy Noir and Buggy have known each other for a long time''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 8, and are very informal and sometimes immature. Noir likes to annoy Buggy, who usually responds by insulting her''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 12. Underneath that, they have a very close relationship and swore an oath of kinship. Noir checks up on Buggy every so often, especially when she’s worried about him''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 11. She cares enough that she doesn’t bother putting in effort when lying to Buggy, and was horrified when she thought Shanks had killed him. Buggy refuses to admit it, but he cares for Noir as well, and hates upsetting her. Even when he’d rather be left alone, he doesn’t hide from Noir and only made a token attempt to get her to leave him alone''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 11. Noir is fiercely protective of Buggy, and refused to leave him alone after Roger's execution. Her protectiveness seemingly extends to Buggy's children, as she got him a position in The Net, allowing Buggy to keep in contact with them without bringing them to the Marines' attention. The two have a lot of trust in each other and often let their guard down. They know they can lean on each other when hurt or grieving, and admit to things they would never tell anyone else''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 11. Buggy was the first person Noir told about Ace’s survival, and confided in him about Ace’s lack of self-esteem. They are very familiar with each other’s behavior and quirks. Noir knows that Buggy is much smarter and sneakier than his appearance and grandstanding suggests''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 11, and knows what kind of alcohol he likes even after years of not seeing each other. Likewise, Buggy knows Noir well enough to predict how she will react, and can read her expressions and Haki in order to read her mood. He is very familiar with her skills and puts a lot of trust in them. Buggy is the only person who knows Noir is not as sane as she appears to be. He is aware that Noir's mental state is likely as a result of her training from Rouge, and Buggy knows that Noir is as skilled as her older sister. He knows exactly how dangerous Noir is, to the point he is more scared of Noir's fury than Whitebeard's. Enemies Noir has a fearsome reputation among the pirates of the New World. She is considered to be as scary or scarier than the three Admirals''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 10. Shanks Among the Marines, Shanks and Noir have a rivalry almost as legendary as Monkey D. Garp and Gol D. Roger. Noir has chased Shanks across the world for years, and the two can recognize each other by Haki alone. Even their crews know each other well enough to identify each other on sight. They have a long history together, having known each other since Noir was thirteen and Shanks eleven. As children, Noir and Shanks were close friends, Noir backing the red head whenever Shanks got into a fight. The two have an odd relationship. As Marine and Pirate, Noir is duty bound to hunt and arrest Shanks. However, Shanks continuously flirts with Noir and has made his romantic interest blatantly clear. Shanks has been in love with Noir for years, and sees Noir as home. Noir allows Shanks to get away with it for the most part, only retaliating with serious violence the one time Shanks dared to kiss her, as opposed to her reputation for castrating unwanted suitors in the past. This tolerance seems to be due to their long term friendship and a certain level of exasperated fondness rather than any returned romantic sentiment. Noir refuses to admit that she is fond of Shanks, protesting his gift giving and exacting petty revenge for his flirting. She is known to throw Shanks' gifts back into his face due to the garish wrapping paper. Despite this, Noir has kept at least one of Shanks’ gifts and uses the money she has won off Shanks to buy him quality alcohol. Shanks finds riling Noir up to be fun despite acknowledging it as somewhat dangerous. Getting Noir to blush is one of his hobbies, and he is highly entertained by the reactions of Noir’s crew and fellow Marines. He respects Noir’s boundaries however, and has not done more than flirt with her since the one time he kissed her. Shanks is one of the few people capable of knowing when something is wrong with Noir, even from halfway across the world. After meeting Ace and learning that the boy didn’t know Noir is his aunt, Shanks tracks Noir down to check on her, showing a fair level of concern for her. Noir highly respects Shanks, admitting to herself that Shanks is one of the few pirates who are truly good people. She regrets having to arrest him, knowing that it will result in his death, but she would rather kill him herself than consign Shanks to a slow death in prison, stripped of freedom. Even so, the knowledge that Noir will responsible for her friend’s death weighs heavily on her. As her friend, Noir does care greatly for Shanks. She knows how much Roger’s hat meant to him and was surprised to learn he had passed it on instead of storing it for safekeeping. She is also distinctly unhappy to learn how Shanks lost his arm, even though she knows Shanks would sacrifice it again in a heartbeat for Luffy. She also knows him well enough to know Shanks is likely still feeling guilty over the situation, and she resolves to talk to him and help him deal with it''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 7. Sea Dog Pirates Noir is not impressed with the Sea Dog Pirates or their captain, Ward Samuel. After years working the Grand Line, the East Blue pirate crew doesn’t even ping as a decent threat. Initially, the crew comes off as relatively polite in regards to other pirate crews. However, Noir’s opinion of them tanks with their continued harassment of Makino. She is even less impressed with the pirates when they threaten her with their captain’s name and bounty for intervening on Makino’s behalf. Only the fact that she was not in the mood to deal with them kept her from turning them in for their bounties, and the pirates scattered once she introduced herself as a Rear Admiral. However, Noir did acknowledge that the Sea Dog pirates might return after Noir’s own departure, and made sure to place safeguards just in case, showing that she hasn’t dismissed them entirely as a threat to the locals. Noir has held a grudge however, and set the local Marines on them in revenge. She is irritated to see them still sailing almost a year later at Loguetown. While she remembered their jolly roger and the crew, she did not bother to remember the name of the captain. She does however hold enough of a grudge to call dibs on arresting the captain. Iron Eye Pirates Noir is scornful of the Iron Eye Pirates, especially their captain Asaji 'Iron Eye' Dominic, due to their reputation of ruthless brutality regardless of targets. She is highly wary of the firepower they possess, to the point she refuses to engage them in combat as her crew would be highly unlikely to survive the encounter. After Dominic builds his own fleet, Noir is grateful that he does not possess another warship like the Relentless. Due to Dominic's reputation of massacring anyone who attacks those flying his colors, Noir was unwilling to fight the subordinate crew docked in the same port as the Akatokuro, though she did order Sile to watch for any 'idiots,' since Noir did not intend to all the pirates to get away with attacking her crew out of a belief of immunity. Monkey D. Dragon As a Revolutionary, Noir is duty bound to arrest him. For the most part, Noir is indifferent about Dragon. She respects that Dragon is a dangerous man, but isn't intimidated by him. She is surprised then exasperated to learn that Dragon is Garp's son, but she accepts it easily enough. She does hold a grudge against Dragon for leaving Luffy in Garp's so called care, and intends to punch him if she ever meets him. The Net Noir is a high-ranking agent of The Net, under the codename 'Nilama.' She's been a part of the organization for years. Noir is loyal to the point she was prepared to kill Cade if he reacted poorly to learning of her involvement. She takes care to keep her contacts among the Net protected, preventing the Marines from arresting them through their connection to her. Noir is highly trusted, and has inducted new members such as Buggy and Rafi. She also knows the identity of one of the Net's two leaders, as well as the identities and personal lives of several of the Net's protected wards. Gol D. Cirra Noir is close with Cirra. She knows Cirra is Gol D. Roger's eldest child, and that Cirra has children and grandchildren of her own as well as half-siblings other than Ace. Noir is protective of Cirra and her family, working against the World Government to protect them from prosecution for their father's blood and hesitating to introduce them to Ace in the event Ace's hatred of Roger's blood bled over to his other children. Keili At some point, Noir was in a romantic relationship with Keili. Noir seems to be on good terms with her and tolerates her ex-girlfriend's continued flirting. Noir is still attracted to Keili, but acknowledges that they ended their relationship for a reason and refuses to engage in a fling. Other Curiously, Noir is well known and well respected among the Underworld. The cause of this is unknown, but Noir is able to drink and gamble with pirates without either side instigating violence, with rare exceptions. The Underworld knows Noir as 'Card Shark' Noir, and seem to highly respect her combat abilities, as they warned the rookie pirate Portgas D. Ace of her temper and advised avoiding a fight. Monkey D. Luffy Luffy reminds Noir greatly of Garp. Not just in appearance; Luffy has similar habits of destructive entrances - though much milder than Garp to Noir’s relief - massive appetite, and lack of manners. Luffy is also as exasperatingly stubborn, in addition to being flat out annoying on his own merit. Despite numerous efforts and resorting to mild violence, Noir is unable to shake Luffy from his conclusion that Noir is his aunt, nor is she able to get Luffy to correctly remember her name. At one point, Noir leaves Fuusha village in order to get a break from Luffy. Noir is not above using Luffy’s single minded focus to manipulate him, as when she asked him to get meat for dinner in order to have a private conversation she didn’t want Luffy hearing. Though she refuses to acknowledge any relationship to Luffy, she is furious on his behalf when learning the extent of Garp’s lack of care. In order to give Luffy the ability to protect himself, Noir trains him to use Haki, as well hoping Luffy would later use those skills to drive Garp up the wall. His penchant for recklessness drives Noir completely spare. Learning how Luffy inherited Roger’s hat from Shanks nearly causes Noir to lose what patience she has, and she vows to beat a sense of survival into Luffy’s head. Curly Dadan Initially, the two women are hostile to each other. Dadan is suspicious of the unknown blonde, then shocked when Noir introduces herself. Noir isn’t pleased Garp left her nephew to be raised with mountain bandits, and Dadan is angry that Noir didn’t raise Ace herself. Dadan is also scared of Noir and doesn’t want Noir angry at her, so Dadan blames everything on Garp. Despite this, Noir isn’t angry at Dadan or her family. She is grateful that they raised her nephew, even saving Ace’s life from pirates. The two women eventually bond over Dadan’s scrapbooks''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 1, and Dadan gives Noir some of Ace’s baby photos. Makino Noir is impressed with Makino’s professionalism. From reading Noir’s unspoken desire to be left somewhat alone, to maintaining a polite demeanor in the face of unwanted advances. Noir liked the woman enough to intervene when Makino’s harassers shifted from words to physical action, and respected Makino to the point she covered the pirates’ bill after Noir scared them off. Makino has conflicted feelings about Noir. One one hand, she is grateful for Noir’s assistance and promise to take care of any pirates that bother her. However, she is not happy that Noir is hunting Shanks, and that the blonde could very well be the cause of Shanks’ death. She thinks Noir is strange, not only for criticizing the concept of justice, but also for admitting her own flaws. Makino recognizes Noir and Ace’s shared surname, and wonders if Noir is indeed a relative. Noir’s admonishment of Luffy’s lack of manners amuses Makino. References Category:Marines Category:Marine Rear Admirals Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Haki Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Human Category:Portgas Family Category:South Blue Characters